


Tooth Fairy

by gayumbrella



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chubby Harry, Crack Fic, F/F, Femslash, Finger Sucking, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Girl Direction, Harry is a tooth fairy, Oral Sex, fairy pubes, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, in a sexy way, or should I say fairy!Harry, with very sensitive wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayumbrella/pseuds/gayumbrella
Summary: Tooth fairy Harry stumbles into the wrong house.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Tooth Fairy

“Ooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii”

Louis shoots straight up in her bed trying to make out the source of the inhuman squeak that still echoes through the room. As her eyes get used to the darkness she notices a faint pink glow by her door – now it’s her turn to scream, she hadn’t actually thought that there was someone or something inside her room. Hurriedly Louis scrambles to turn on the lamp on her nightstand, if she is killed tonight she wants to at least know who is taking her out.

The glow near her door seems to only intensify with the added light source, and Louis still isn’t able to make out her potential killer. Warily she grabs the baseball bat she keeps beneath her bed for these exact occasions and calls out: “I’m armed! Better show yourself before I come and beat the crap outta you!” She has always been a fan of faking confidence in the hopes of convincing people that she actually knows what she’s doing.

The glowing brightens in a flash and Louis could swear that she sees some glitter sparkling inside it, then it fades to a small gleam showing a chubby girl standing in the centre of it. She has wild brown locks and lovely green eyes that look like the epitome of innocence, but maybe that’s just a trick to make Louis feel safe before she is cruelly murdered. 

Her clothing isn’t the typical murderer’s wear either, though. She is wearing a pink and red dress with a very puffy skirt that reaches shortly above her knee but shows just enough of her plump thighs to make Louis look a tad too long. Her shoes seem to be the essence of a four-year-old’s fantasy of a princess’ clothes, tiny heels, bright pink with golden glitter and a golden buckle. Around her neck she wears a little blue bag that rests on her chest with what seems to be loads of tiny teeth printed on in.

Louis had expected to stare at some criminal clad completely in black, maybe holding a gun or something and now she is faced with a girl dressed mainly in pink. And the longer she looks the more there seems to be something off about this girl. Against her instinct to close her eyes with a stranger in the room Louis blinks a few times, maybe she would wake up and find this all to be a strange hallucination.

But as she refocuses on the girl, Louis discoveres something glittering, pink and golden shimmering hovering behind her, peaking out left and right from her wild curls. With all the time Louis has taken to take in the girl’s appearance and her not making a move to kill Louis in any way, she is quite sure that this isn’t really what’s going to happen. And with a really unnerving idea that has crept up on her mind Louis’ first question is: “So, are those like wings?”

Startled the girl blinks at her, then raises one hand to point over her shoulder and asks: “Those?” Louis can only nod. The girl seems to have adjusted to the new situation of a talking Louis and nods herself: “Yep, they are my wings.” Louis gulps, she’s hoped that the girl would just laugh at her and provide her with a very plausible explanation for those floating, sparkling things, but that hope has just fallen flat. They’re wings apparently and Louis has to live with it. 

“And what does that make you?” The girl smiles brightly; “I’m a tooth fairy!” She gestures towards her bag. “Don’t you see that? That’s my teeth bag!” At this point Louis just decides to go with it. Tooth fairies are now something that exist in her world. Why one of them is in her room is something she doesn’t understand, though. “I haven’t lost a tooth in at least 15 years. If you aren’t here to rip one out yourself I don’t quite understand why you’re here.”

The tooth fairy flinches and ducks her head. “I seem to have gotten the houses mixed up. I’m here for Lily’s tooth next door, but apparently I’ve climbed into the wrong house. And then I bumped my foot into your closet and it hurt so bad that I screamed and woke you up. I really didn’t mean to, I hope you’re not too angry about it”, she explains sheepishly. And she really sounds so embarrassed and sorry that Louis feels a surge of compassion for this burglar tooth fairy.

“Aw, it’s really no big deal, love”, she soothes her. After this speech all her remaining fears of being murdered have vanished. “Do you want to sit down for a minute to calm down?” The tooth fairy nods shyly and smiles at Louis. She takes a step forward then flutters her wings and flies towards Louis dangling her feet about half a metre above the ground. Louis is completely endeared by her when she has reached her and tumbled down next to her on the bed. 

“First of all, I’m Louis, nice to meet you. What’s you name if you have something like that as a tooth fairy?” The tooth fairy giggles: “Of course I’ve got a name, I’m Harry!” “What a beautiful name, Harry”, Louis says and Harry blushes. “So tell me, what’s it like being a tooth fairy. Definitely not the most common job I must say”, Louis continues and Harry giggles again.

“Most of the time it’s a really nice job”, she tells Louis. “I see all those cute little kids and can collect all their cute little teeth and leave them something to make them happy. But sometimes I get sad, because I always have to return home to the other fairies and can never stay here with you humans.” Louis is surprised by the sadness in her eyes. “But don’t you have a family that you like to return to? I imagine a place where lots of people like you live must be beautiful!”

Harry smiles faintly: “We don’t really have something like families, we just live there all together but everybody’s more on their own, you know? And I shouldn’t, but I really want something like you humans have – love, relationships, kids! And sometimes it’s quite painful to always be so close to something that you can never have.”

Impulsively Louis tries to hug her, but gets tangled up in her wings. “See?”, Harry laughs bitterly, “even my body is designed to prevent love!” Louis feels her own heart break a little at those words. She has only known Harry for such a short time but she already feels so deeply for her. She wants to take all her pain away and make her forget what it felt like.

“Oh love, that’s not true”, she says and winds her arm carefully over Harry’s wings to pull her in. “See? Perfectly huggable”, she smiles down at her. And for a moment Harry seems to give in and lets herself sink into Louis’s side. But then she gets up again and mumbles: “I’ll never have anyone to be in a relationship with, though. No one finds a strange girl with actual wings attractive.” 

“You don’t know that”, Louis protests. Harry squints at her. “Can you think of one person who would find those things on my back attractive? Because I don’t think so!” Now it’s Louis turn to look a bit sheepish as she says: “Well actually, I find your wings really beautiful.” But Harry is unimpressed: “Everybody finds my wings beautiful! But would you fuck me with these wings?” “I think I would”, Louis mumbles and looks at Harry.

Harry stares back. “Really?”, she asks, “you’re not just saying that to make me feel better?” Louis laughs a bit. “No really, after I was sure that you weren’t here to murder me I found you very attractive!” Harry blushes, but Louis can see her smile widely. After her outburst Harry has become shy again as she quietly asks: “Would you maybe like to kiss me?”

“There’s nothing I’d rather do”, Louis smiles, then rests her hand on Harry’s cheek to pull her in. Harry’s breathing has already gone shallow and then Louis drags her hand down so that her thumb is pressing into the skin next to Harry’s mouth and then Louis kisses her. Louis pulls her bottom lip between her lips and lingers a bit to let Harry get used to the sensation. She can feel her breathing heavily through her nose and somehow there’s nothing in the world that’s hotter than that.

Louis kisses her a bit like that, soft and just enough to leave Harry wanting more, then when she feels Harry whining quietly in the back of her throat she opens her mouth and searches for Harry with her tongue. When she licks inside her mouth she tastes a hint of toothpaste – honestly what was she expecting? – but it’s somehow sexy, maybe because Louis has developed a dental fetish in the last half hour or maybe because it’s Harry.

She licks deeper and teases Harry, then calms Harry’s excitedly forward-pushing tongue gliding slowly and sweetly along it. Finally she pulls away and looks at a heaving Harry who looks back at her from beneath dark hooded eyes. “Is it what you imagined it like?”, Louis gently asks. Harry smiles at her: “It’s even better. I’ve never felt so much at once!” “I’m happy you liked it”, Louis smiles back.

“Liked? I still like it!”, Harry exclaims. “Oh you want more, darling?”, Louis asks amusedly. Harry blushes again at the pet name but answers openly: “Of course I want more! Maybe even more than just kissing if that’s alright with you?” For a moment Louis stares surprised but then calmly asks: “I would ask if it’s alright with you? You’ve just had your first kiss, are you sure that you want to go much further?” Harry rolls her eyes: “Of course I’m sure! I’ve waited for so many years, do you know I’m 42? Okay, that’s like 28 in human years, but still!”

Louis laughs, her night can’t get much crazier and she isn’t about to ruin it by denying a determined 42-year-old tooth fairy what she wants. “Okay then, let’s have sex”, she says and laughs even more at Harry’s thrilled expression. “Please kiss me some more”, Harry says and as Louis has said who is she to deny her? So she dives in and kisses Harry again. 

They are still sitting on the edge of Louis’ bed and it’s slightly uncomfortable but Louis doesn’t want to rush things. She just continues to kiss Harry the way she seemed to like, deep and wet, and explores Harry’s mouth with her tongue. When Harry starts to breath heavily through her nose and make tiny needy sounds in the back of her throat again, Louis smiles into the kiss and backs off a bit. Harry follows her and fists her hands into Louis’ white sleep-shirt pulling her towards herself.

“Eager, huh?”, Louis teases before giving in and kissing Harry again. That doesn’t seem to be enough for Harry, though, she keeps pulling at Louis shirt until Louis breaks the kiss again and asks: “More now?” Harry nods with gleaming eyes. “Okay then, do you maybe want to come a bit back here, love?”, Louis asks and moves backwards until she is sitting with her back to the wall and stretched out legs. 

Harry looks at her as if she is calculating where she is supposed to go and Louis already wants to tell her, but then Harry begins to flutter her wings and shakily flies to Louis until she is hovering over her lap. Slowly she starts to let herself down, fluttering her wings hectically and sprinkling glitter everywhere in the process. Louis is completely in awe of the fairy with swollen pink lips and glittering wings in her lap and all she can do is pull her in for another kiss.

She kisses her close-mouthed, but Harry is out of breath from her landing maneuver and soon they are breathing heavily into each others’ mouths chasing their tongues. Louis pulls away again and starts to kiss her way to Harry’s throat and neck. She is suddenly desperate to taste everything of Harry, sucking a hickey into the spot below Harry’s ear that leaves her panting, then licks over it to press her tongue into the sore spot and make Harry moan with the slightly painful sensation.

She tastes a bit like the strawberry toothpaste Louis used as a child, and Louis can’t get enough of it. She has slung her arms around Harry’s back, carefully beneath her wings, but now Louis really couldn’t care less about carefulness, all she wants is to get Harry closer. She lets her hands roam her back pushing Harry farther into herself and suddenly her hand glides over something that definitely isn’t the fabric of Harry’s dress but has Harry moaning loudly.

Louis leaves Harry’s neck to look at her. “Was that one of your wings?” Harry blushes and looks down, then mumbles: “Yes. Are you freaked out now?” And again Louis feels a wave of compassion and tenderness take her over and she puts her hand on Harry’s cheek to make her look up into her eyes. “I could never be freaked out by you and certainly not by your wings! Everything that makes you feel good is something I like and want to try if you want to.”

Harry still seems to be insecure but smiles at Louis. “We could try it. Sometimes when I’m alone and have a bit of time I touch the parts I can reach and it always feels very nice.” Louis smiles back at her and assures her: “That sounds lovely!” And with that she presses one quick kiss to Harry’s cheek and goes back to sucking hickeys into her neck. She brings her hand back to where she had pulled it away from and starts to gently stroke over Harry’s wings.

They feel so delicate as if one touch too hard could destroy them but Louis has seen them powerfully carrying Harry through the air, so she is sure that that is just an illusion. Nonetheless she makes a point of being gentle and careful as she brushes over them. She can feel the little veins pulsing inside of the wings and Harry seems to react especially sensitive to Louis running her fingers along them and pressing her fingers just a bit harder down there.

By the time Louis is tracing the outline of her wings Harry is a breathy mess in her lap. She has sunken forward with her forehead resting on Louis shoulder and Louis can watch her wings flutter under her touch and spraying glitter over her hands. She pulls her hands away and brings them to Harry’s face pulling her back up to face Louis. 

Harry already looks wrecked but she bows down her head to kiss Louis. Louis doesn’t let her though, she holds her steadily in place and then brings her fingers that are covered in glitter to Harry’s mouth. “Do you know what you taste like?”, Louis asks her and Harry shakes her head. “Do you want to know then?”, Louis asks again and this time Harry nods excitedly. “Open your mouth”, Louis orders and Harry complies and opens her mouth obediently waiting for Louis to give her a taste.

Louis takes her time to marvel at Harry’s perfect pink lips and her trust in her, then drags her finger over Harry’s upper lip, coating it in matching pink glitter. She does the same with Harry’s bottom lip, enjoying the softness against her fingertip, then she slowly pushes her finger into Harry’s mouth. Immediately Harry’s lips close around it and she begins to suck on it leaving Louis speechless for a moment.

When she can talk again Louis asks “more?” and Harry just opens her mouth letting Louis push in another finger for her to suck on. The look in Harry’s eyes makes her lose her mind a little, but she stares right back and then begins to move her fingers in and out spreading Harry’s spit across her lips and smearing the glitter on them all around her mouth. She is essentially fingerfucking Harry’s mouth by now and it’s better than anything she’s ever done.

Harry has started to swirl her tongue around Louis’ fingers to gather up everything Louis can give to her and she is sucking on her fingers as if her life depends on it. Finally Louis pulls her fingers out of Harry with a wet sound and spit that’s now running down Harry’s chin. “Let me taste it”, Louis tells her and pulls her in. She licks into Harry’s mouth and tastes the glitter she has spread all over Harry’s tongue. It’s spicy and fruity and tastes a bit like pussy if Louis has to compare. 

She pulls away again and kisses Harry on the cheek. “Is this all okay?”, she checks in. Harry nods: “Very okay. Now more please.” Louis chuckles. “Still eager, darling, are we?” And Harry nods again, not ashamed in the slightest anymore. “Wonderful, love”, Louis says, “then I would really like to see you without your little dress, if that’s alright.” Harry nods and suddenly there is a cloud of glitter where Harry was, making Louis sneeze, and then the glitter is gone and there Harry is again, only completely naked this time.

Louis wants to ask “what the fuck was that?”, but she is too distracted by Harry. She is still sitting on Harry’s lap and Louis can let her eyes wander over her body and marvel at everything Harry is showing her. Her tits are full and lying down on her belly, her nipples bowing down slightly. Louis admires the way her tummy curves over her thighs and into a soft roll along her belly button, then traces the pink sparkling lines that run all over Harry’s body like tattoos with her eyes, then with her fingertips when Harry grabs at her shoulders to do something.

She follows the swirls that dance along the curves of Harry’s body and presses her finger into the glittery dots, making Harry shiver with the sensation. Finally she brushes over Harry’s nipples that have already hardened, she ghosts over the wrinkles in her drawn together aerolas and pinches them. Harry sucks in a breath and Louis pinches her nipples harder, then rolls them between her fingers until she is outright moaning.

Louis leans forward and lifts Harry’s right tit to suck her nipple into her mouth. She bites down lightly, then swirls her tongue around it while Harry arches her back and presses forward to push more of herself into Louis’ hot mouth. Louis bites and sucks until Harry’s tits are covered in spit and bruises and Harry is pulling at her hair to get up to her mouth. She kisses Louis feverishly, panting into her mouth and messily licking along her lips and tongue.

For a while Louis allows her to take the lead, but then she grabs a fistful of Harry’s curls and gently pulls her back so that she can look at her. “Still good?”, she asks her. “Yes”, Harry breathes, “can you fuck me now?” And Louis is aching for it too by now so she nods and says: “Fly up for a bit, love, I’m going to lie down.” Harry obeys and flutters her wings floating in the air until Louis has settled on her back. 

“Come here”, Louis tells her, but Harry doesn’t seem to understand, so she adds: “I want you to sit on my face, if that’s okay with you.” Harry nods excitedly and flies towards Louis’ head. She hovers over her unsure of what to do exactly, which gives Louis some time to admire everything that she wasn’t able to see before. Harry’s pubes seem to be the same shades of pink that her wings and the tattoo-like lines that run all over her body are and of course they are full of sparkling glitter. 

It’s mesmerizing, Louis could spend all day just admiring her cunt and watching all the different ways in which Harry’s pubes gleam and light up, if it weren’t for the fact that her mouth is already watering for the glistening wet slit in between the pink hair. Louis can nearly taste her, maybe because she has already grabbed Harry’s thighs and started pulling her down so that she can smell Harry’s musk. 

Louis just wants to bury her face in that sweet and spicy smell mixed with the scent of a fruity toothpaste that maybe isn’t for kids. And she does so as soon as she can reach Harry with her tongue. She buries her face between Harry’s soft thighs, nosing through her pubes and spreading Harry’s wetness all over her face until she feels nothing but her.

Gently she begins to lick Harry open, dragging her tongue through Harry’s slit up to her clit for a quick lick then back to her entrance where she begins to push in. She licks deeper and deeper, getting as much of Harry as she can encouraged by her muffled moans that she can hear through Harry’s thighs next to her ears. Getting to a faster pace she pushes her tongue in and back out and feels Harry becoming even wetter against her tongue. 

Finally, she drags her tongue through Harry’s folds to her clit and begins to massage it with slow strokes. She can feel her clit harden under her tongue but suddenly it seems to get farther away from her, Louis tries to follow lifting her head but she can’t reach it. “Harry? Everything alright? What’s happening?”, she asks confusedly, but at the same time Harry asks: “Why did you stop? Please go on!” Slowly Louis hears a now familiar fluttering and she laughs. “Love, have you started to fly? I think you need to come back down so I can reach you!”

“Oh”, Harry says, “I don’t think that I can control it.” “That’s alright, darling”, Louis smiles, “I’ll keep you down.” She grabs Harry’s thighs and pulls her down until her face is surrounded by Harry’s pussy again. This time when she sucks Harry’s clit into her mouth she holds on tightly to her thighs. She swirls her tongue around her clit rubbing slow circles into it, then alternates to a faster pace licking over it hard again and again, which Harry really seems to like – Louis can feel her pull upwards again, but now she is holding her down tightly.

She continues to lick Harry this way, getting faster the more Harry’s thighs try to levitate and then she feels Harry’s clit pulsing hotly and her thighs quivering around her face and she can hear Harry moaning highly and then Louis can’t hold her anymore. She feels Harry shooting up in the air and sees her twitching and thrashing about, wings fluttering erratically when she opens her eyes. Then as sudden as it happened it seems to be over and Harry sinks down only vaguely supported by her tiredly swinging wings.

She lands on top of Louis, pushing her face into Louis’ chest. “Alright, darling?”, Louis asks. Harry lifts her head slightly to peek at her. “Great. Best first time ever”, she mumbles sleepily. “Then I’m happy, love”, Louis smiles down at her. “But maybe we could get into a slightly more comfortable position?” In return Harry just mumbles something that may not be any human language, so Louis decides to take matters into her own hands and arrange them in a position that leaves her some room for movement.

She drags Harry up to her so that they can lie next to each other and pulls her blanket up from the end of her bed and over them. Her face is covered in Harry’s glitter and she doesn’t know what the next morning will look like, but for now she is content sleeping next to her newly found personal tooth fairy Harry.


End file.
